The Slenderman 2: Alice Porter
by Morgibee
Summary: Sequel to my story The Slenderman. If you haven't read it, go and find it. So in this one, Slenderman finds a new target. She's 25, a cop, and her name's Alice Porter. She might be a challenge for our dear Slendy... Rated T for potential sexy scenes...
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is actually the last chapter of my previous story, but I'm also going to have it be the prologue to this one****. Why am I doing this? Because instead of just jumping in with how the original first chapter started, people would be totally lost if they hadn't read this, so to let this story go off on its own, but still have that connection to the first one, I'm putting a copy of this here. (If you get what I'm saying... I don't want people to be required to read the first one. That way I'll possibly get more people to follow this! 8D)**

"Jack! I found something!" Alice called from the forest. "You might want to see it."

Jack made his way through the trees to where Alice was, curious to see her discovery. Due to the fact that he was 64, it took him a while to get to the 25 year-old officer. Once he was able to see what she had found, he was instantly mad.

"Alice, I thought you had found something important!" he yelled. "Not just some damn book!"

Alice flipped the book open and said calmly, "It's Anna's diary."

Jack looked up at her, shocked at the evidence his soon-to-be replacement had found.

"Read it tonight and report back to me about anything in it that might tell us who took her."

Alice nodded and muttered a polite, "Yes, sir."

"Um, guys?" Jack and Alice heard from a few yards away. "Come here."

"Maddi must have found something," Jack said. "Hopefully it's not just a dead animal again... that girl really needs some glasses..."

The two officers walked over to Maddie and were shocked at what they saw. A mangled body hung from the branches of the strong, tall tree. The stench made Alice gag and grab her nose. It was almost impossible to identify that the body was Anna's. Alice took a few quick pictures before an ambulance arrived to take it. Detectives and other officers came shortly after the ambulance left to look for more evidence and let Alice, Jack, and Maddi go home.

"Alice," Jack said before they got in their cars. "Don't forget to read the diary. I know how you like to procrastinate and forget, so do it the minute you get home."

"Yes, sir."

The ride home for Alice was eerily quiet. Her home was also eerily quiet. She felt extremely uneasy as she sat down to read the diary. When she read the second entry she wrote down, "Casey saw someone- May 16, 2001." She also wrote down the description of the man. As Alice read, she wrote notes that might help them find the man who took both Casey and Anna. Once she finished reading, she had about half of a page of notes. Jack would only believe a fourth of what she wrote.

"Alice, what do you have for me?" Jack asked her.

"Well, sir, both girls seemed to have the same exact man following them. Anna wrote that he had actually used her sister to try to lure her to him," Alice reported.

"Any descriptions?"

"Yes. The man is tall enough to reach second-story windows, wears a suit, and appears to have no face..." she said.

"How tall? And what do you mean 'no face'?"

"'He didn't have a face. No eyes, no nose.'" Alice read from her notes. "'I see him outside my window at night! But I'm on the second floor!"

"Is this some sick, twisted joke?" Jack said angrily.

"No sir! You can read it yourself! Here I have the diary-"

Jack cut her off, "Alice, if you're not going to take this seriously then leave."

"Sir, I-"

"GO! I don't need pranksters like you telling me there's a man out there who's about nine or ten feet tall and has no face!"

"Please-" She could feel tears roll down her cheeks.

"GET OUT!"

Alice sprinted out of the office, accidentally taking the diary with her. She got in her car and drove home as fast as she could.

_**Slendy's POV**_

I knew immediately that Alice was going to be harder to take down than anyone I've ever hunted. Although, with Masky at my side, it should be easier than if I was alone. I turned to him to tell him what he had to do, but he was munching away on what was left of Ms. Smith. Once he finished I gave him the instructions.

"But that's never worked before!" he protested. "It's too over-the-top."

"Trust me," I told him. "Alice Porter is different. She's smarter. You need to realize that we're going to need to do over-the-top things to get her to come to us."

He nodded, "Okay. When shall we start?"

"Soon."

He giggled. "This'll be interesting."

"Yes, it will."

**A/N: Please review! I'm really excited to see how this is all going to go down between Alice, Slendy, Masky, and Jonesy (who comes in during the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my God! So many things have happened in the past... Year! Wow... It's really been a year since I last posted something? Yup. Eh... Well, I'm not dead! 8D And I'm so sorry to those like, one or two people who actually wanted me to do a sequel to my first Slenderman story. I don't know... I haven't really been obsessing over Slenderman like I used to... But still, I think I can write this thing! (hopefully) Oh and if you haven't read my first one, go do that now please!**

**_Alice's POV_**

Once I got home, I just sat in the car for a moment, crying.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I hit the steering wheel.

A neighbor gave me a strange look as I got out of the car, wiping tears off my face. After I had gone inside I realized I left my purse in my car, so I ran out to get them but I stopped when I opened the door. There was something... A figure... Across the street. There was this person across the street! He was tall... And not like 6'5" I mean he was at least nine feet tall! I immediately ran back inside and waited for him to leave, watching him through the front window. He just stood there for hours and hours. I thought about calling the cops, but that wouldn't do anything. Jack would refuse to let anyone go if he knew it was me calling.

"She can take care of herself!" he'd say and everyone would listen.

No one would come to investigate this thing that shouldn't even be real! Those girls must have been insane! But would that mean that I'm insane too? Maybe I am... I looked down for a moment and shook my head. When I looked back up, he was gone. Then there was a knock at the door that made me jump.

"Alice?" a familiar southern voice said through the door.

"Jonesy!" I called and quickly opened it.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair.

"Darlin' I was so worried about you! I called you like, ten times and you never answered, and with your job I thought something might've happened," he whispered.

I looked up at him.

"Sorry," I said. "I left my phone in the car and I was actually just about to go get it."

Jonesy walked with me out to my silver Mustang and waited while I rummaged around the messy car.

"Got it!" I shouted, picking up my purse and cell phone.

I stood up outside of my car, being careful not to hit my head on anything.

"Hey, Alice?" Jonesy asked, leaning in and grabbing a small book that was lying on the passenger seat. "What's this?"

The diary. I didn't realize I had taken the diary! That was important evidence that should've been sent to the investigators!

"Oh, um, it's just something from work," I told him, trying to be casual.

He smirked, "Stealing evidence, are we, Alice?"

He laughs as he opens the diary to a random page and reads aloud.

"'She's gone. Casey's gone. Disappeared.' Wait, what? Alice, what is this?"

"I told you I got it from work! It's the diary of Anna Smith. I found a description of the man who most likely killed her in that."

He ran a hand through his nearly white hair. (**Random A/N: It's not that Jonesy's old, his hair is just REALLY light. He's actually about the same age as Alice.**)

"So did the investigators or whoever look at it?"

I looked down at my feet and muttered, "I read some of it to Jack and he kind of kicked me out... So no. They didn't."

He didn't say anything else. He just took the diary inside and put it on the kitchen table. I followed him in silently, sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

"Jonesy, I didn't mean to take it," I finally said. "It was an accident, I swear."

"I believe you, darlin'. I'm just wondering if we should take it back."

I thought for a moment before telling him, "I want to read through it again and see if I might've missed anything."

He nodded and started walking to the door.

"Well, I should probably go now that I know you're okay..."

"Wait!" I called after him. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

He stopped and turned to me, a cocky smile on his face.

"Really? Like, share the same bed?"

I nodded.

"Will there be clothes taken off?"

"Ahahaha no. I just... I don't want to be alone tonight..."

His smile faded and he became concerned.

"Alice, is something wrong?" he asked, sitting next to me and holding one of my hands. His caramel eyes looked into my deep blue ones, filled with worry.

"I... I don't know..." I said, nearly breaking down. "There was this man standing across the street staring at me..."

"Tch, well a lot of men will do that when they spot a pretty lady like yourself."

"Jonesy, please!" I begged. "He stood there for hours and I don't know what to do! It was so creepy... I just... I can't get him out of my head... Please stay with me for tonight... In case he comes back."

"A'ight, A'ight. I'll stay. But tomorrow I need to get up early and go down to the courthouse," he said.

I gave him a small smile and whispered, "Thank you..."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I buried my face in his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slendy's POV<em>**

"So are we going to do this tonight?" my eager companion asked me. "I'm hungry again."

I shook my head and said calmly, "No... We'll give her a day or two and then we can start playing with her..."

He gave me an unhappy huff.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with your food?"

"... She's not my food, she's your food," I said, trying not to snap his neck. "And if you're so hungry, there's an elderly woman two houses down or there's some children who live on the next street."

He groaned, "But old people don't taste as good! And I don't want to walk anywhere!"

"Then stop complaining!" I spat harshly.

"Alright... Slendy knows best, I guess..." he said as he started chewing on his nail.

"Yes, I do."

**A/N: DONE! Sorry it's short... So, um, review please! Hopefully the next chapter will be from Jonesy's POV if I can get his creator to agree to write it. (yes, Jonesy isn't my character. He belongs to my friend, Bridget and is Alice's boyfriend in another one of our stories. That's why I put him in this.) Both of us have a bunch of other things we're writing, so she might say no and I'll stick with Alice and Slendy's POV. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that I'll get the next few done before this month is over!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should really stop giving myself deadlines... Well anyway, I asked my friend if she wanted to write the next chapter. She said yes, but never did so I'm just going to assume she doesn't want to do this. Terrible excuse, but whatever. Things popped up and it wasn't until a few weeks ago when I got a message from someone telling me to update that I even felt the urge to write. Sadly, projects got in the way. Anyway... Here's the next chapter!**

There were children singing... Where was I? It looked like a school playground, but it was empty. There was a small forest off in the distance which is where the singing was coming from. I followed the voices deep into this forest to try to find these children. It seemed to take forever and I still couldn't find them.

"Enough!" I shouted, kicking a large tree.

Something fell in front of me and was buried in the leaves. I knelt down to try to find it, but it seemed to have disappeared. No matter how many leaves I moved, it wasn't there. Eventually I just gave up with a sigh. As soon as I stood up, I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me down. I screamed as I fell and grabbed at the ground, trying to find something to hold me in place while the hand tried to pull me down further. That's when I saw the source of the singing. A few yards in front of me was a group of about twenty kids skipping around in a circle. In the center of this circle was the nine foot tall man with no face. He tilted his head to the side and I swear if he had a mouth, he'd be smiling. The children around him were singing.

_Slender Slender Slenderman!_

_Oh so nice, but not so tan!_

_We can play all day_

_Throw our cares away!_

_We have lots of fun_

_Under the hot sun!_

Their voices became ditstorted and they stopped skipping. All of them slowly turned to face me and soon there was a long line of smiling children in front of me.

_But the fun must end sometime,_

_And we must end this rhyme._

_And when it is all over_

_We can play Red Rover!_

_Red Rover Red Rover_

_Send Alice over!_

I woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. Jonesy was standing a few feet away from the bed, looking terrified.

"A-Alice?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

I took a deep, shaky breath and moved my hair away from my face. It was just a dream... "I'm fine..." I told him even though it was a lie. "I just had a bad dream."

"Yeah I could tell," he said as he sat next to me. "What was it about?"

I know I should have told him, but I just... I couldn't. I wanted to forget I had the dream and move on.

"Nothing," I told him and kissed his cheek.

He gave me a weird look as I put on my robe and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" he said worriedly.

"I need some air," I replied and walked out.

A burst of cool air brushed across my face as I opened the front door. I closed my eyes and smiled at how soothing it felt. It was peaceful for a moment, but then I opened my eyes. The Slenderman was standing at the edge of the yard, watching me. A boy with a mask stood next to him, also watching me. Neither of them moved. I tried to run, but it was like my feet had been nailed to the ground. I tried to scream, but it was like the sound was stuck in my throat. The street lamps flickered and went out for a few seconds. When they came back on, Slenderman and the masked boy were gone and I could run back into the house and up to my room where Jonesy was. I hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest. Being the caring boyfriend he was, he stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth to try to comfort me. He didn't question me until he felt that I had calmed down enough to be able to talk about it.

"What happened?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair from my face.

"I went outside and he was there!" I cried. "He was just standing there! It was like he was waiting for me!"

He looked at me, confused.

"Who was there?" he said.

"Slenderman! And he had this boy with him!"

"What did they look like? We can call the police."

I shook my head, "The police won't do anything! I already told you they'll just ignore it!"

He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Well what do you want me to do, Alice?" he yelled.

"I don't know... Just... Stay with me and tell me you don't think I'm insane... Please, Jonesy..." I begged.

He sighed, "Okay. Fine. I never thought you were insane and I wasn't going to leave you anyway. But we can't just let this keep happening. I'm not letting you out of my sight and if I see this thing that keeps following you, he's dead. I promise you that."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

**_Slendy's POV_**

"I thought you said we were going to wait a few days," Masky said, pouting again.

I patted his head and replied, "Yes, but now she has her boyfriend involved. Both of them will soon be looking over their shoulders every minute. They'll jump at the slightest noise, and run at the smallest movement."

"I see..." he said. "This is going to be more fun than I expected."

**A/N: Yay another chapter is done! I've been in a very creepy mood lately, so I have a lot more planned for this. I would apologize for the shortness of this chapter and how long it took to upload, but I feel like I do that for every chapter. Please review! Oh and something I want to add here (because it probably would have ruined the mood of the scene) The song that the children sing is the same song that Casey sings to Anna in the first one. There are only 3 differences. It would be awesome if someone would see those differences :D One's obvious, but the other two are kind of hidden.**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: After four?/five?/six? months, I'm finally back! The classes I had the last semester of the year were the worst! Hours of homework every night. But whatever. I'm sick today so that means I don't have anything to do and I can write. So here's chapter 3!

I set a suitcase down on the table in front of Jonesy. He chuckled nervously.

"What's that for, darlin'?" he asked.

"I want to leave," I replied as I flipped it open. "I need to get out of here and go somewhere where he can't find me."

Jonesy's expression became worried.

"Alice, did you see him again this morning?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, unable to say anything. Jonesy lowered his hand and sighed, "So, where are we going?"

I shrugged and he laughed, but when I didn't, he stopped at looked at me weirdly. There was a moment of stiff silence between us and we could hear children playing outside, laughing and screaming with glee. Jonesy smirked, "Sounds like the neighborhood kids are having fun."

Even though he found their playing heartwarming, I was mortified by it.

"Jonesy..." I said softly, shaking. "I'm the youngest person in this neighborhood. There aren't any children."

His eyes grew wide as he looked out the back door, which was all glass. I turned to see what he saw and screamed. A line of children all holding hands stood just outside it, their eyes gouged out and smiles plastered on their faces. Slenderman stood behind all of them with the masked boy beside him. The boy tilted his head and waved and the children followed. I stumbled back over a chair. Jonesy lifted me back up to my feet and we ran to the front door. He pulled it open and fell back with a terrified yell. Anna and Casey stood in the doorway, and like the others, their eyes were gouged out and they smiled.

"Are you coming outside to play with us?" Casey asked. Both of them tilted her heads and their smiles grew wider. This close, I could see that their teeth had been sharpened to needle-like points.

Jonesy struggled to lift himself up and leaned against the wall, holding his head as I slammed the door shut. I sank to my knees, shaking.

"Jonesy…" I whimpered. "What are we going to do?"

He glanced over at me and shook his head.

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. "We could… Just run for it. Not pack anything and run. Don't even take the car. Who knows what they could do to that."

"And what if that doesn't work?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He smirked and grabbed my father's old rifle off the wall.

"We fight until we're dead."

_**Slendy's POV**_

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the helpless couple.

"What fools," I said.

Masky picked a flower from a bush and stroked a petal.

"I kind of like her…" he said softly.

"Don't tell me you've developed… _feelings_ for her!" I yelled in disbelief.

"She's pretty!" he shouted back, throwing the flower to the ground, but he soon realized that he just talked back to me for the first time. "I-I'm sorry… I just-"

I covered his mouth with a tentacle as I watched them check the windows. They're going to leave. Or at least, that's what they were thinking. Masky ran over to stand by the door. The second the boy, Jonesy, opened the door, my little minion jumped on him. There was a girlish scream and I couldn't tell if it came from Alice or Jonesy. Either way, it made me chuckle. A small hand tugged on my pant leg, ruining the moment. I looked down to see Casey looking up at me.

"Mister Slenderman, can we go play with them?" she asked.

I patted her head and said gently, "Not until Masky comes back, okay?"

She nodded and scurried off to play with the other children. I turned my attention back to the house where Masky was doing quite nicely until Alice stepped in. He let go of Jonesy and sprinted out to me.

"I can't do it…" he said, breathing heavily. "I can't hurt her."

Silence fell between us for a moment and I glared at him. How dare he refuse to do his job just because he thinks this girl is "pretty!" I had taught him that these feelings were useless and yet he still let them take over! Hiding my anger, I beckoned for Casey to come to me.

"Go play with Alice," I told her.

_**Alice's POV**_

I stood there with a lamp raised above my head as the masked boy ran out. Jonesy stayed on the floor for a moment, taking in what just happened.

"W-was I attacked… by a kid?" he asked.

The lamp fell out of my hand as I laughed, crashing on the floor.

"And you were beaten by a kid," I replied.

I had just enough time to help Jonesy up before I heard children laughing. They were getting closer… Grabbing his hand, I pulled him out the back door and we sprinted through the back yard. I managed to jump over the bushes while Jonesy stumbled a bit. The voices followed us and no matter how fast we ran, they got closer. By the time we arrived at the next street, they sounded as if they were right beside us, giggling in our ears. That's when Jonesy collapsed.

"Make it stop!" he screamed, covering his ears. "Make them go away!"

I turned around to see that no one was there. Not the children, Slenderman, or the masked boy. Putting my arm around his shoulders I said, "Jonesy… they're gone."

He shook his head, tears escaping his eyes. The wind picked up a little and swirled around us. We had to move. I tried to lift Jonesy up to his feet, but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly, he passed out in my arms. Blood had trickled out of his ears and stained his hands red. After a full minute of trying to drag him to the house to ask if I could use their phone, I heard laughter. A man's laughter. I dropped Jonesy and stood there as if paralyzed. The laughter grew louder and louder and the wind picked up, then everything stopped. The leaves that had swirled around us fell and the trees stopped shaking. I looked down at Jonesy, who looked almost lifeless on the ground.

"Please!" I yelled. "Somebody help!"

None of the neighbors emerged from their houses. The entire block remained silent, as if everyone had vanished. I called out once more before falling to my knees and sobbing.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed.

When no one answered, I grew hysterical. I cried and yelled for someone to come out and just get it over with. Still, nothing happened. After I had started to calm down, I turned to Jonesy so I could try to wake him up. He had disappeared.

"Jonesy?" I asked, my voice shaking.

I waited for a second for a reply, but there was only silence. Starting to panic, I sprinted to the nearest house and pounded on the door.

"Hello?" I called.

No answer. I moved to the next house. Nothing. I realized I was completely alone. This was what he wanted. Instead of escaping his traps and attacks, I fell into the biggest trap yet. The attack isn't too far around the corner and I didn't have a weapon.

**A/N: That took way too long. Seriously. I'm ashamed of myself. But I'm done apologizing. If you all have read this far into it, then you should all know that I suck at writing. But if I'm rushed, it turns to crap and that might be even worse than waiting. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally we have the next chapter! 8D Now I want to take a moment to thank everyone who's stuck with this and has told me to hurry up. It really means a lot when I get a message from someone asking for me to update. I love you guys and keep the reminders coming!** **Now enjoy the chapter!**

I wandered the streets for hours, hoping I would find someone. It was all wasted. The houses were all empty and whenever I would try to cross to the next street, I would somehow end up on the same street that I was on. I tried to change directions and go between the houses, but I still ended up on this street. All I could access was the ten houses on this street, but even then I couldn't get inside those houses. Someone had locked the doors and the windows seemed bulletproof. I had tried to kick them in, but it only made me fall back to the ground. After wandering for what felt like hours, I collapsed in the middle of the street, exhausted. Why couldn't he just kill me and get it over with? What's the point of making me go through all of this? I stayed there on the street for at least twenty minutes when I heard someone walk up towards me. Looking up, I saw Jonesy standing in front of me with his cowboy hat and smirk.

"Hey darlin'" he said, holding out his hand. "Why are you on the ground?"

"Jonesy..." I breathed. "Oh Jonesy!"

I jumped up and hugged him, burying my face in his chest. There was no way to stop the tears of joy from flowing.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I said, muffled. "And now we're both stuck here."

His hands stroked my hair in an attempt to comfort me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he said softly. "I'll get you out of here."

Feeling safer and much more hopeful, I let go and started walking down the street. When we reached the end, I hesitated, wondering if we'll end up back at the beginning. Jonesy stopped a few steps ahead of me and turned around.

"You comin?" he asked.

I nodded and took a step forward. The world flashed and suddenly, we were in a park. It reminded me of the one my father would take me to when I was a child. In fact, it was the park my father took me to. Everything was exactly the same down to the rust spots on the metal slide and the small, bare tree. Snow fell from the sky, but we didn't feel the chill that should be there. I held my hand out to catch a few flakes and they didn't feel cold or melt in my hand. Jonesy walked over to the set of four swings and sat in one.

"Let's hang here for a while," he said. "I'm tired."

"No," I replied, a little harshly.

He looked at me, surprised. "Why not?" he asked.

"That's what he wants! We need to keep moving!" I replied and started walking straight forward.

A small child's laughter rang through the park just as I was about to step out of it. It sounded familiar... I turned around to see a small girl with jet black hair and blue eyes swinging beside Jonesy. She laughed as she flew up, then came back down.

"J-J-Jonesy..." I said, my voice shaking. "I need you to get up, and come here. Now."

He looked over his shoulder at me, but didn't move. How could he not see or hear her? The swing creaked as the young Alice slowed down, but I was more focused on motioning for Jonesy to come over. No matter what I did, he stayed put. I glanced over at the swing and the young Alice disappeared. A flash of light blinded me for a moment and suddenly the young Alice stood in front of me. She smiled and asked, "Will you play with me?"

I took a few steps back. "Jonesy!" I yelled.

There was no reply. I looked back at the swings and he was gone. After a shaky breath, I turned to run, but met a group of children walking towards me, holding hands. I turned back around to just push the young Alice out of my way and she had disappeared. I glanced behind me to see she walked in front of the group of children, leading them. My legs wouldn't move when I tried to run. I panicked as the children came closer. Just as the young Alice raised her tiny hand to touch me, my legs were free and I sprinted away from them. I didn't care where I went, I just needed to get away from them. There was no sign of where Jonesy might be. Did he get out? Was he hurt? I told myself he's fine and left the park.

I blinked and suddenly, I found myself in a small apartment. I recognized it almost instantly. It was my home. I had grown up in this apartment. The only thing off about it was that everything seemed to look a shade of gray. After a moment of examining the room, the walls and furniture flickered, as if they were on an old TV. I took a step back, unsure of what just happened, and bumped into a tall figure. A laugh echoed through the apartment and I felt my heart race in fear. Slimy tentacles wound around me, covering my mouth and restraining my arms and legs. A muffled scream escaped me.

"There is no escape, Alice," I heard." I've seen your fears, your past, your life, everything. You cannot run from me."

A tear ran down my cheek and his tentacles tightened around me. I couldn't breathe. I thought this would be how I died, but just as everything started to look fuzzy, the tentacles disappeared and I fell to the floor. There was a gust of wind before everything went eerily still. I stayed on the ground for a moment, not wanting to know what had changed. Eventually there was a slight breeze for just a second. Glancing up, I saw the masked boy crouching in front of me.

"I can get you out of here," he whispered.

"Why would you help me?" I asked. "Aren't you helping him?"

There was no way I could trust this guy! He attacked Jonesy and has been working with the Slenderman the entire time!

"Yes. I'm supposed to be helping Slenderman," he admitted. "But I like you, Alice. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" I said with a dark chuckle as I stood up. "He's already taken the person I love the most and then he teases me with all of this! I'm already praying that he'll kill me soon and get this over with! So how could you help me?"

The masked boy took a step back, hurt by my words. I admit, they were a little extreme, but I had had enough of this torture.

"Please just let me try to help you..." he said, holding out his hand. "Slenderman will be here soon and it won't be good for either of us. I've gotten myself in a lot of trouble just talking like this to you."

I hesitated a moment before taking his hand. We sprinted down the hall to my old bedroom. The masked boy started to unlock the window and lift it when the door slammed. Slenderman stood in the corner, watching us. He's always watching... I let out a scream, but the boy seemed to know that he was there and completely ignored him. Slenderman didn't move as the boy threw the window open, grabbed my hand, and jumped out with me. We fell a few feet then landed in some bushes. Without any pause, we ran down the street of my old town. Everything was in black and white and completely still. As if we were in a picture. Even a plastic bag flying in the wind had stuck in mid air. I didn't think too much about it since there's obviously no end to what Slenderman can do.

"Will you be able to save Jonesy too?" I asked when we stopped to catch our breath.

He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Alice... Jonesy's already gone."

**A/N: Ohoho! What will Alice do now? Only I know! ... Actually, I have no idea. Well, I have some idea. It'll all come together! Now just so you all know, I'm taking a really hard class this year that's very time consuming (due to the fact that the teacher does nothing but tell us to read 60 pages of a textbook) and it'll be hard to update. But hey, I procrastinate (shocker!) and so I will probably push off studying and update. Or I might go look at funny pictures of cats. Anyway, please review and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this got up way before I expected it to! Everything went so smoothly after a point (which is a little obvious) while writing it. So please enjoy!**

I fell to my knees.

"No..." I breathed. "He can't be gone."

The boy looked down at me, his eyes filled with pity and muttered, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. He shouldn't be sorry. Although, if it wasn't for him, I'd still have Jonesy. I know it wasn't entirely his fault, but he did have some of the blame. He attacked Jonesy. That made him weaker so he couldn't fight for himself.

"Let's go," I said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We can stay for a while if you need more time."

I shook my head and wiped tear off my cheek, "We'll have a better chance of surviving if we keep moving, right?"

He nodded and started to lead me through the nightmarish world that the Slenderman sent us to. We walked without talking and the silence was slowly driving me insane. My mind kept going back to Jonesy and I knew it would only lessen my chances of surviving. I can't get overly emotional about this. There would be time to mourn him later.

"...So," I said eventually. "Do you have a name?"

"Just call me Masky," he replied, glancing back at me. His eyes and tone seemed somewhat threatening at the mention of a name. Still, I was curious.

"Masky?" I asked, laughing. "Is that your real name?"

"Yes," was all he said.

I wanted to ask about it again, but he was my only hope to get out. If he got mad and decided to abandon me, I'd be dead within hours.

Slowly, my mind went to Jonesy. I became so focused on thinking about where he might be that I jumped a little when I heard someone humming.

"Sorry," Masky said when he realized that he scared me.

"No. I-it's fine," I replied. "It might actually calm me down."

He nodded and started humming again. The melody sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite remember the words.

"What's that song?" I asked.

Masky thought for a moment, then grew a bit nervous.

"I-I don't think it has a name," he replied.

"I like it," I said with a small smile.

He forced a smile back at me then quickly turned away. The melody stayed in my head and I began to hum it myself. Once I finished, the humming continued. A little girl skipped out to the street in front of us, her blonde hair in pigtails. She started spinning around with a teddy bear as she hummed the song. Masky glared at the girl and grabbed my hand.

"Just ignore her," he said. "Ignore all children you see while you're in here. We can't help them and they'll end up killing us if we get too close." We hurried past her, our eyes focused forward. I heard her sniffle and start to cry.

"Y-you don't w-want t-to play w-with me..." she said softly.

Suddenly, she started screaming, tears flowing down her cheeks as she dropped her brown teddy bear.

"Run!" Masky yelled as he tugged on my hand.

With one quick glance back at the girl, I saw more children emerge from the houses. They all walked towards the crying girl and started singing.

_Slender Slender Slenderman!_

_Oh so nice, but not so tan!_

_We can play all day_

_Throw our cares away!_

_We have lots of fun_

_Under the hot sun!_

Masky wove his way through crowds of children, pulling me along behind him. Some reached out for us and tried to grab our clothes. Masky even hit one who tried to bite him.

_But the fun must end sometime,_

_And we must end this rhyme._

_And when it is all over_

_We can play Red Rover!_

_Red Rover Red Rover_

_Send Alice over!_

A small boy clung to my arm and I had to punch him to get him off. He yelped and fell back onto a few other kids.

After what seemed like an eternity, the kids started to grow further apart, allowing Masky and I to sprint around the corner and down the street. By the time we reached the end of the street, I couldn't hear the children anymore.

"They're done," Masky said, panting. "We just have to keep moving."

Ahead of us, I could see the gray world changing back to color. There seemed to be a barrier separating the two worlds. I stopped to look at it for a moment, but Masky kept walking. He turned around and gestured for me to follow. Reluctantly, I obeyed. Before I could examine it better, he jumped through, causing the colors to ripple.

"Come on!" he shouted, his voice muffled a bit by the wall.

I reached up to touch it lightly. The colors rippled around my hand like water in a pond.

"Don't do it, Alice," said a familiar voice behind me. "He's tricking you."

I turned around to confirm who I thought it was and smiled, tears falling uncontrollably.

"Jonesy..." I whispered and jumped into his arms.

"Alice, no!" Masky shouted, but I didn't care.

Jonesy stroked my hair and whispered my name. Being in his arms again made me feel safe and comfortable. I didn't want to pull away, but Masky wouldn't stop yelling.

"It's not him!" he screamed. "Jonesy's gone, Alice!"

No! He's right here with me.

"I know a way out," Jonesy whispered. "You'll be killed if you follow him."

I glanced back to see Masky trying to get back through the barrier. Something was preventing him from getting through. After three tries, he gave up and looked at me through the barrier with his hand up against it.

"Alice... Please," he begged. "Can't you see he's just messing with your mind?"

Jonesy spun me around to face him.

"Alice, darlin', you have to trust me..." he said, his voice soft. "I found a way out. We can be back at home in no time."

"Don't go with him, Alice!" Masky yelled.

I studied Jonesy's face, looking for any signs that might point out that he's not really Jonesy. His light brown eyes stared at me with the same worry and love that they've had since this whole thing started.

"Either way you choose, you cannot win," a smooth voice said, its words echoing between the two worlds. "I will take your life, Alice Porter."

Jonesy's grip on my shoulders tightened at the sound of the voice. Masky desperately urged me to come over.

"Alice, please! Let's go!" Jonesy said anxiously.

"Just give me a moment!" I shouted. "I need time to think!"

He nodded and let go of me. I paced in a small circle, thinking. Jonesy's my boyfriend and I loved him, but there was no way to be sure it was truly him. Masky knows what Slenderman does and how to get around all of his traps. But he could also put me in the middle of them without me even knowing it. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm ready," I said before walking towards him.

**A/N: Not bad, huh? Anyway! I'd like to get all of you involved in this! So please say whether she should go with Jonesy or Masky! This can be over a private message or in the reviews! I do have both written out to a point so the next chapter can be up sooner. Majority wins, but if someone REALLY wanted her to go with one when the other won, I might send them what would have happened. The cut-off is whenever I get around to uploading the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's finally up! 8D So everyone said that she should go with Masky except for Jonesy's creator. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

I stumbled through the barrier and into his arms. Masky held me tightly.

"You made the right choice, Alice," he whispered.

Looking behind me, I saw Jonesy turn away, broken and defeated.

"Jonesy, wait!" I yelled.

He stopped to look at me.

"What?" he asked flatly.

"Come with us," I urged. "We can all make it out of this nightmare alive."

He walked up to the barrier, a dark chuckle rumbling from his throat.

"That's just it, Alice," he said with a cold smile. "If I go with you, none of us will survive. And it's all because he tricked you! You might as well be dead already. But I'm not lettin' him get me!"

Before I could say anything else, he turned and ran away.

I sank to the ground. This was the third time that I had lost Jonesy. I should have been used to the feeling, but I couldn't stop my tears. Masky touched my shoulder gently.

"Don't be too upset, Alice," he said. "It wasn't really him. this is what Slendy wants you to do. He wants you to give up your will to live. He's trying to break you from the inside out.

I nodded slowly, "You're right. Let's go."

**_Slendy's POV_**

I punched a whole in the wall as I watched my companion lead my prey away from the house I was hiding in. He knew what I can do and yet he still turned on me. After all this time of obeying me, he just leaves for some pretty girl! They will both pay...

_**Masky's POV**_

I couldn't believe it... She chose me over her boyfriend! That had to mean something, right? She'd have to trust me at least a little.

"Did I choose right?" I heard her ask softly.

Honestly, I didn't know. Jonesy seemed fine, but Slendy's gotten much better at hiding his tricks. Without even glancing back at her, I replied, "Hopefully."

_**Alice's POV**_

What Masky said made me stop for a moment. "Hopefully?" Did he not even know which side he was on? He didn't even realize that I had stopped.

"Masky?" I called out.

He stopped ant turned to me.

"Yes?" he said.

I waited a few moments before asking, "Do you know a way out?"

He shrugged, "I used to. He's probably changed it by now. But it would have to be this way. Now remember, don't pay attention to any children here. Just act like they're not there."

Sensing my reluctance to trust him, he came over and took my hands.

"Alice..." he said, looking into my eyes. "I will die to get you out of here if that's what it takes."

He raised his mask slightly, just over his lips, and kissed me gently. My entire body tensed up, but I couldn't push him away. To make sure I didn't move, he held onto my shoulders.

"Sorry..." he said when he finally backed off and pulled his mask back down. "I just... I don't know if I'll die here. But if I do, I wanted to say that I kissed a beautiful girl."

Sure, I was still upset about Jonesy, but I couldn't hurt his feelings. Not after all he's done for me.

"It's fine..." I found myself saying. "Just, um, don't do it again. Please."

He nodded quickly.

"Okay," he said. "We should keep going."

"Yeah," I agreed as we started walking.

As we made our way down the streets, there was no one but the occasional child staring at us. Once we'd get a certain distance away, they'd disappear and another would pop up soon. After the first few, I stopped noticing them. Masky and I both knew they were under Slenderman's control so he could keep an eye on us, which meant that we still weren't safe. Besides that, the walk was actually pretty relaxing and allowed me to calm down a bit.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the skies.

"I know your fears, Alice," it said as a storm cloud formed above us.

I screamed and clung to Masky as a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree. Masky held me tightly.

"Shh..." he whispered. "I'm here. I'll protect you."

I dug my fingers into his shirt, burying my face in his chest. Another crack of thunder made me jump, which caused him to hold me tighter.

"We have to keep moving," Masky said as he started walking. "The faster we move, the faster we'll get out of this."

The two of us hurried along as the storm above us raged on. A maple tree collapsed in our path, but Masky easily jumped over it. I hesitated a bit before climbing over the trunk. He took my hand and sprinted ahead towards a lit house at the end of the street.

"It's safe in there!" he shouted.

He let go and ran to the door, leaving me behind.

"It's locked!" he yelled as he smacked the door.

As I took a closer look at the house, I realized that it was mine. Without another thought, I went up and kicked the door down.

"Damn rusty hinges..." I muttered as I stepped inside.

Masky stared at me with surprised eyes for a second before following me inside. The moment he entered the house, all of the lights sparked and went out, putting us in nearly total darkness. I turned around to make sure he was still there. He stood behind me and seemed almost as confused as I was, but what caught my eye was the door that was back in place. I hurried over and tried to turn the handle. It wouldn't move. I backed up and kicked it. It didn't budge.

"Masky, I thought you said we were safe here!" I yelled, about to panic.

"We should be!" he replied.

A deep, evil laugh shook the house.

"Thank you, Masky," it said. "She fell right into our little trap, didn't she?"

"Masky?" I asked as I turned to him.

He was gone.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed.

Slenderman appeared in front of me with Masky at his side. His long, bony fingers stroked Masky's hair. Masky had his head bowed, refusing to look into my betrayed eyes.

"I didn't do anything to him," Slenderman said. "You are just very easy to trick, Alice."

**A/N: All of you should know by now that I hate happy endings. Every story that I have finished has a rather sad ending. No, this does not mean that this was the last chapter (that would be a cool way to end it though, right? Leave it up to your imagination) it simply means that something like this would have happened either way. Please review and hopefully the next one will be done soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so this one's really short. Like REALLY short. But I assure you that I have the next chapter ready to go up, so there might only be one or two that have to wait a little for it. Enjoy!**

"How could you?" I asked. "I trusted you!"

I started beating him. I threw punches, kicks, insults, anything that might hurt him.

"Alice!" he shouted. "Alice, stop!"

He grabbed my wrists to stop me from hitting him, although that didn't stop me from kicking him.

"Alice, please, just look at me," he pleaded.

I looked into his eyes through the holes in his mask. His eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know how he found us," he said. "But you have to believe me! I was trying to help you!"

Before I could say anything, a black, slimy tentacle wrapped around my face and forced me to turn around and look at the Slenderman, his blank face hauntingly close to my own.

"He's lying, Alice," I heard his voice echo in my head. "You know he is."

I nodded, my body not listening to my brain anymore.

"And what do we do with people who lie to us?" he asked.

_Kill them._

The tentacle retracted and I turned to Masky. Another tentacle reached out in front of my, holding a knife. I shook my head as the tentacle moved closer. Tears pricked at my eyes as my hand automatically grasped the knife.

"Please..." I begged. "Don't make me."

Slenderman set a tentacle on my shoulder and edged me forward. It stayed there as I raised the knife with a shaky hand. I closed my eyes tightly, forcing a few tears out.

"I-I'm sorry..." I choked out.

Masky took a deep, ragged breath, "I know. It's okay."

"Do it," I heard Slenderman say calmly.

"N-no!" I yelled.

His grip on my shoulder tightened, making me flinch a little.

"Do it!" he commanded.

"No!" I screamed as I plunged the knife into his chest.

**A/N: Next one's longer! Not as long as some others, but still long enough to be an awesome ending! Yes, it's ending. I was just running out of things to do with this. I could write a sequel with new characters and plot. Let me know what you think after you read the next one!**


	9. Chapter 8 (Final)

**A/N: Here it is! Last chapter! Enjoy!**

****My eyes shot open as I pulled the knife out. I breathed heavily as I looked around. Everything was back to normal. Birds chirped outside and the warm sun lit the room.

"A-Alice..." a voice said below me.

I looked down and dropped the knife with a small scream.

"Jonesy! Oh God, Jonesy!" I said as I dropped to my knees beside him. "I'm so sorry..."

I held his hand and stroked his face.

"I didn't mean to... It wasn't me, I swear... Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

All he could do was stare up at me and squeeze my hand. Sobs shook my body as I leaned forward to put my head on his bloody chest.

"I love you," I whispered. "Jonesy, I love you so much."

He brought a hand up and rested it on the back of my head. A few seconds later, his grip tightened on me and he started coughing up blood. I looked up at his face to see him take his last breaths.

"No! No! Jonesy, don't!" I cried. "Don't leave me! Please... Not again... Don't leave me again..."

"A-A...lice..."

With one final breath, he died under me. A low, rumbling laugh echoed behind me. I whipped around, ready to attack.

"You evil bastard!" I screamed as I lunged at him.

I punched his chest as hard as I could. He simply laughed and used two of his tentacles to grab my hands.

"You should know better than to go up against me, Alice," he said.

"You can't do this!" I yelled, trying to free my hands.

"I already have, Alice," he hissed. "You just killed your love simply because I wanted you to."

"So does that mean Masky's okay?" I asked.

He paused and said with a smile, "... More or less."

I slowly lowered my hands, unable to even think about hurting him.

"He's dead, isn't he?" I questioned.

"Not quite," he replied, growing irritated.

I smirked at him, "He got away."

Angered, his tentacles flared out as he shouted, "He will _never _get away! His mind will always belong to me!"

What I thought was a tentacle stabbed my shoulder. I cried out in pain as something was injected into my arm. Within seconds, I collapsed.

**One Year Later**

**Masky's POV**

The nurse opened the door for me as we walked down the hall and into the psych ward.

"She doesn't talk much," she said. "She mainly just screams."

"Can you understand any of it?" I asked.

"Something about a tall man with no face. Do you know anything about him?"

I shook my head. The nurse nodded, "I didn't think so. Probably something she thought up herself. Now, what did you say your name was again?"

"Tim," I replied. "I was her friend."

"Well," she said. "That's very nice of you. She hasn't gotten any visitors since she's been here."

We stopped in front of a gray door with a large number printed in black on it. 24601.

"If you need anything, just let us know. There's a camera in the back corner if you need to communicate quickly."

I nodded and stepped inside. Alice sat in a small ball in the corner of her room. The bed frame was empty, the mattress and pillow thrown on the floor. The door shut behind me and her head snapped up.

"Jonesy?" she asked.

"Shh... Alice, it's me, " I cooed.

"M-Masky?" she stuttered, recognizing my voice.

I knelt beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Alice," I said.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at my uncovered face for the first time.

"You don't have your mask..." she smiled.

I touched her hand lightly with a grin. "I don't need it anymore," I told her gently.

"Does that mean you got away?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Alice. I got away from him."

She wrapped her arms around my neck with a relieved laugh. I held her close, wishing I could save her too, but with her being watched so closely, it was going to be nearly impossible. I closed my eyes and kissed the top of her head. We sat there, holding each other for a while and didn't say a word. Her grip suddenly tightened on me as the lights started flickering.

"H-he's going to get me," she whimpered. "You shouldn't have come here. He's coming to kill me. He'll take you too!"

"I had to see you one last time, Alice," I said and held her hand. "I promised you I'd die to keep you safe."

She smiled sadly, tears streaming down her face and kissed me gently. I stood up in front of her, filled with a courage I'd never known before, as we prepared to face the Slenderman again.

**A/N: And done! Thank you all so much for reading this and reviewing and bugging**** me until I wrote a chapter! I could do another sequel (as I said in my last chapter) but I'm not sure. I don't want to pummel this with only Slenderman ideas. I could do some other monsters. If you want to read a creepy fanfic of a creepypasta or legend, send it to me and I'll see what I can do! 8D**


End file.
